How to Train Your Dragon: Another Night, Another Fury
by SuddenNinja
Summary: After an encounter with an attacked Outcast ship, Hiccup realises that Toothless, may not be the only Night Fury... FYI: I do NOT own How to Train Your Dragon or any other of it's franchises.
1. Another Night, Another Fury

_The Isle of Berk was once an island full of stubborn Vikings and scorching hot dragons. Honestly, not the best combination. This all changed. My name's Hiccup, and my best friend/dragon, Toothless. Toothless and I? Well, Toothless and I changed the island and its people. All it took was, maybe 300 years. Oh, and the cost of a specific left leg that was once owned by me, but, I tell you what. It was worth it._

"WOO HOO!" came the shout of Snotlout Jorgenson, as he flew past Fishlegs Ingerman and set an Outcast ship ablaze with his monstrous nightmare, Hookfang.

"Get of the ship!" shouted Savage, Alvin the Treacherous' right hand man. He jumped aboard a neighbouring ship, "Retreat!"

"Good job, guys," I said, as we flew back to Berk in the sunset.

"Aha! That's what you get for messing with the Snotman!" shouted Snotlout, "Snotlout, Snotlout, oi, oi, oi!"

Astrid sighed, we were used to Snotlout constant boasting and bragging, but it still annoyed us. A lot. I landed in front of our house, where my father, Stoick the Vast, the chief of the tribe, was waiting.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" I asked my father, who had a serious look on his face.

"Trader Johann hasn't arrived yet, he was due last week, and no one has seen him,"

I thought carefully, "Trader Johann isn't normally late, he tends to come early, the riders and I will take a look," I replied to my father. My dad nodded and told me to be careful.

We were searching all around the ocean for Trader Johann, but there was no sign of him.

"Er, what are we looking for again?" Said Tuffnut, who was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Sweet baby Thor, how many times do we have to tell you?" groaned Astrid.

Tuffnut grinned pathetically and shrugged his shoulders.

"We are looking for Trader Johaan, he was due to come to Berk last week, but he hasn't arrived yet," I said.

Tuffnut cocked his head, "Is his boat big with shields, with loads of stuff on board, and a big white sail?"

"Hehe, Tuffnut, you actually know something that's right! For once!" said Ruffnut, Tuffnut's twin sister. The twins started fighting, as usual. Then Tuffnut suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, forgot to say, the boat's right down there," he pointed at a little boat across the horizon.

Fishlegs looked carefully, "Is there another boat?"

I looked closely, "You're right, wait... That. That looks like an-"

"Outcast ship," Astrid finished.

"Oh no," said Fishlegs, "Something really bad might have happened. What if -, what if -,"

"I dunno," I replied, " but we better check it out,"

We flew to the ships, and it looked like the Outcasts boarded Trader John's ship, but there was no one to be seen. No Outcasts or Trader Johann, but that was not what shocked us. What shocked us was that the Outcast ship was scorched, burning and destroyed. We landed onto Johann's ship.

"Wow," said Tuffnut, pointing at the Outcast ship, "Now that is total destruction,"

"Now that is what _we _call a ship," agreed Ruffnut.

I looked around, "Well, looks like a dragon beat us to it," I looked at one of the burning blasts in the Outcast ship, "Fishlegs, doesn't this mark look... Familiar?" I turned towards Fishlegs, who was frozen in his tracks. He meekly nodded, "Well, Hiccup. They should look familiar, look at the way the marks are made. Look at the ash left behind" he bent down and rubbed his two fingers into the ash, "Hiccup, this isn't any dragon attack, this is a _Night Fury _attack,"

Snotlout laughed, "And you say I can control my dragon,"

Astrid gave him a good bash on his helmet, "Use your brain Snotlout, Hiccup was with us the whole time yesterday, celebrating Gobber's birthday, and Toothless can't fly without Hiccup,"

I didn't know what to say, I really wanted this too be true. Could there be another night fury out there?

Fishlegs quickly spoke, "Uh, guys. What about Trader Johann?"

Suddenly, there was a rustle, from below Trader Johann's ship. Everyone looked at each other. Fishlegs looked really scared. I crept down, and looked towards a blanket, that was lifted by several barrels. I silently grabbed hold of the blanket and pulled.

"Argh!" yelled me and Trader Johann.

"Johann!" I exclaimed, "You're OK!"

Trader Johann looked up and nodded, "Thank Thor you found me!" He stood up, he looked fine, but he was shaking, "I thought I was gonna die out here. Not the best way to go,"

"I could have guessed," said Fishlegs.

"How long were you here, and how did you survive?" asked Astrid.

"It's been about a week, I don't know. All I know is some Outcasts tried to board my ship, then a black blur came out of no where! It blasted those Outcasts into oblivion. The rest escaped, I was stuck here. Thank Odin I traded those Berserkers weapons for barrels of yak meat, or I wouldn't be here now," replied Trader Johann.

"That black blur, was it, by any chance, a night fury?" I asked. Johann shrugged, "It was too fast to tell, the thing didn't stop for a second,"

I nodded and Fishlegs whispered to me, "You do know that night furies are the fastest dragon in the book of dragons?"

"Thank you Fishlegs, for telling me what I already know," I said, sarcastically. Fishlegs didn't get the sarcasm and told me he was welcome.

"We better get you to Berk, Johann. The whole village is waiting for you," I said.

Trader Johann nodded and he got on Toothless and we flew off to Berk. I took a quick look at the Outcast ship. Two words were ringing in my head. Night Fury.

"I'm glad you're safe, Johann," said my dad.

"Well, now I am, thanks to your boy," replied Johann, "The Outcasts shouldn't expect another visit from me, eh?"

The two men laughed.

"Hiccup, what are you going to do about, you know, the night fury thing?" asked Fishlegs.

"I dunno," I replied, "I guess I'm going to go look for it, how about it, bud?" I asked Toothless. He gurgled happily, which I took it for a yes. I looked back at Fishlegs.

"I mean, how great would it be to finally see another night fury, I mean, for Toothless, being one of a kind isn't bad, but it would be good to see him have a friend,"

"He has you," Astrid said, interrupting the conversation, "Don't go too far OK? You remember last time you tried to find another night fury? It could be a trap,"

I turned to Astrid, "So how did Alvin get something to go as fast as a night fury, and risk a boat and soldiers?"

Astrid just shrugged, "I dunno, just… Just be careful," I nodded and then took off on Toothless.

"Now, where would a night fury go?" I wondered. Toothless grunted. "What do you think, bud?" I asked. Toothless grunted again. We flew for a few hours, until the sun started to yet, "Reckon we should get back, bud?" Toothless gurgled in agreement. Suddenly, we heard, "FIRE!" and someone shot a mangler cannon at us and we went down and fell onto the deck of a ship. A large figure loomed over us, "Alvin…" I muttered. Alvin the Treacherous laughed then pulled me off Toothless, "Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup, how nice of you to come visit me?"

"Well, I thought me and you should meet up together, I mean, whenever we see each other, we're trying to kill each other, right?" I said jokingly. Alvin grinned then suddenly, a shriek rang from the sky and an Outcast soldier yelled, "Night fury! Get down!" A black blur shot past Alvin. He turned and looked, and then the blur hit him. It went so fast, it knocked Alvin a few hundred feet from the ships. I was shocked. The Outcasts unsheathed their swords and shouted a battle cry, which was tremendously loud. However, the roar of a night fury is much, much louder. Then night fury shot into one of the Outcasts, making him shout, "Oof," before getting thrown meters from the ship he was on. The night fury landed in front of me and Toothless, with its wings open and its teeth facing the Outcasts. Its image was so intimidating; the Outcasts dropped their weapons and jumped on board the other ships and fled in panic. The night fury turned around to us, and its pupils dilated. I slowly reached my hand forward towards its nose, and the night fury leaned closer, and we came in contact. "Another night fury," I muttered under my breath. I repeated that sentence over and over again, until the night fury focused onto Toothless. I realized he was still trapped. I grabbed a dagger that an Outcast dropped. The night fury hissed and its pupil sharpened, obviously feeling threatened. Toothless grunted at the night fury, and it backed down. I cut of the ropes on Toothless and he got up at stared at the other night fury. The other night fury looked bigger, so I guessed he was older. "Let's get back to Berk, I can't wait to see my friend's faces,"

When we got back, I expected surprised faces from everyone, and I was mostly right, I just didn't expect Fishlegs to scream at the top of his lungs and shout, "NIGHT FURY!"

Astrid ran over, "Was this the night fury that attacked the Outcast ship? How did you find him?"

"We got shot down by the Outcasts, then it came and saved us, should have seen the looks on their faces, it was priceless," I replied. We led the dragon to the Berk Dragon Training Academy.

"Have you given a name for it yet?" asked Fishlegs. I shook my head. Then Snotlout butted in, "I have a GREAT name! How about Snotfury? Nightlout?" We all shook our heads, "Snotnight? Loutfury? Hooknight, Nightfang!" We all shook our heads again, "Aw, come on, DON'T tell me Nightfang isn't a good name!"

"How about," said Tuffnut, "The Screaming Death, the scream of the dragon is so powerful, it causes death, and any dragon with the word death in its name is the best dragon EVER!"

"You do know that the Screaming Death is the name of a dragon we have been trying to fight and stop it from crushing Berk for months?" said Astrid, while slugging him on the arm.

Tuffnut shook his head, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell,"

"Big, white, red eyes that pierce through your soul, disappearing islands, the Outcasts planted them under the island to destroy Berk?" said Fishlegs.

Tuffnut shook his head again, "Nope. Wait what are _Outcasts_?"

Everyone shook their heads, and Tuffnut just said, "What?"

Tuffnut shrugged, "Ok, I got a good one, the Terrible Terror!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed at Tuffnut's stupidity.

"OK," said Tuffnut, "How about-"

"NO!" We all yelled, we were all tired and had no time for anymore… Tuffnut.

Ruffnut punched Tuffnut, causing a fight between the two.

"Nightfang!" yelled Snotlout. We all shook our heads.

"How about Deathfang?" asked Astrid. I shook my head, "Too… hostile,"

"I know," said Fishlegs, "How about Sharptooth?"

"That's not a bad name," I said, "Let's go with that,"

"Aw, come on, Nightfang is a MUCH better name!" said Snotlout, "Oh, and I want that dragon. Much better than a monstrous nightmare," Hookfang snorted, then reached down and set Snotlout's trousers on fire, "AARGH! OK, OK! MONSTROUS NIGHTMARES ARE BETTER, MUCH BETTER! ARGH!" he screamed, then jumped into a tub of water.

"OK, Sharptooth, let's see what you can do," I said to the night fury, who was eyeing Snotlout confusingly.

A day passed, and Toothless, Sharptooth and I walked to the Academy.

"How's Sharptooth getting along?" asked Fishlegs.

"Toothless and Sharptooth are getting along great! And I tried out his plasma plasts, he destroyed a whole group of barrels with one shot," I replied.

"You mean, these barrels?" asked Tuffnut, picking up a ash-cover splinter. I nodded.

"Woah," said Tuffnut, "I really need to get a night fury. Night furies are dragons, right?"

Suddenly, Astrid burst in on her dragon, Stormfly, "Hiccup, I saw Outcast ships coming onto the back of the island, they are armed to the teeth, we better tell your father,"

I nodded, "You tell my father, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins and I will go try and buy the village sometime," I turned to Sharptooth, "Let's see how powerful you are,"

We flew towards the beach, and Astrid was right, there was about ten ships coming in.

"Let's go, Sharptooth, blast those boats!" Sharptooth looked at me, confused, until Toothless snorted, and shot a plasma blast at a ship. Sharptooth grunted and swooped down. He went so fast, I am pretty sure I heard a sonic boom. Sharptooth unleashed a volley of plasma blasts at rapid speed, all I saw were the boats getting split in two with one shot of Sharptooth's blasts.

He finished of the boats before we even got there. One word. Wow. Even Snotlout was stunned. Then the strongest men and women from the village came out from behind us shouting and yelling, but all they saw were split Outcast ships sinking to the bottom of the sea.

"Yeah, baby!" I yelled.

"Did you see Sharptooth blast those ships?" asked Snotlout, "He destroyed them!"

"Yes, we all saw it, Snotlout," I said, "We were all there,"

"But of course, it was mainly Hookfang and I. See the Outcast's faces when we came? Sharptooth just finished the job," boasted Snotlout.

Sharptooth snorted loudly, and shot a light plasma blast at Snotlout. He flew backwards into the wall, "Ouch!"

"So," said Ruffnut, "Who's gonna keep him?"

I looked around, everyone started talking at once.

"Hey, I don't think anyone will keep him. We all have a dragon, we don't need anymore. Also, Sharptooth is relatively wild, I just found him yesterday, give him a few months," I said.

Snotlout snorted, "Mine! Anyway, are night furies even that powerful, sure they took out a bunch of ships, but Hookfang could do it in his slee-" Sharptooth rolled his eyes, then his pupils sharpened, his teeth shot out and he raised his wings to loom over Snotlout. Snotlout pathetically surrendered, "I rest my case…"

Back home, Toothless and Sharptooth were gurgling and grunting at each other happily. I looked at Toothless and grinned, "Hey, bud. We know now, you're not alone,"

**I hope you enjoy my first FanFiction. Any constructive criticism is welcome, I will be glad to read it. If you have any thing to help me with my stories, please say. Thanks!**


	2. The Innocent Shipwreck

_A year after we found Sharptooth… The seas around Berk are dangerously devastating during the winter, and shipwrecks are not unknown to us. However, since the 'Heather' incident, shipwrecks put us on edge… My name is Hiccup, and welcome to another adventure with the dragon riders and I._

* * *

"Ugh…" said Stoick the Vast, my dad, as he closed the door to our home, "It's freezing out there…" He turned towards me, "Put some more logs in the fire son," I nodded and obliged, "It's cold out there, eh, dad?" I asked. He nodded and sighed, "And MassiveHog the Porkbelly wanted to marry BigThigh of the Big Thighs today, out of all the days they wanted to have their wedding, it was TODAY," I laughed. My dad sipped his mead, "Better get to bed, son," I nodded and patted Toothless, "Come on, bud, let's get some sleep," Toothless gurgled and agreed hurriedly. I collapsed onto my bed, but it took me long to sleep, the storm was incredibly loud.

* * *

I woke up, to find my dad standing above me.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

"Sentry say they saw a ship crash into the sea stacks and into one of the little islands near Berk," he said, "Could you do me a favour and get down there on Toothless and sort it out? I'm too tired to do anything today,"

I yawned then nodded. I called for Toothless, who had been awake most of the night, trying to keep the noise out of his ears with his wings. We went outside, and it was surprisingly warm, but unsurprisingly wet. The other dragon riders landed next to me.

"Hey, Hiccup," said Astrid, "A shipwreck, south of the island,"

Fishlegs spoke up, "What happens if, you know, the 'Heather incident?"

I shrugged, "Who knows, we'll just have to find out," We jumped onto our dragons and flew to the shipwreck.

When we got there, we saw the wreckage. It wasn't too bad, so I crawled through a hole and yelled to see if there was anyone. A young man came out, maybe 19-20 years old. Ruffnut's mouth fell open so wide, Astrid had to close it for her.

"Er, hello!" The man said, "Name's Burp,"

"My name's-"I started, before Ruffnut butted in, "And I'm Ruffnut, write me!" I pushed her out the way, "Er, sorry," I apologized, "I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and… Er, well, you know, Ruffnut," Ruffnut jumped up and shouted, "Me!" Tuffnut put a hand on top of her helmet, then pushed it down. Then the twins started a brawl with each other. Astrid turned around and sighed.

I turned towards Burp and said, "Hop on, we'll take you to the village,"

Only then did Burp notice the dragons anhd yelled, "Thor Almighty! Watch out, DRAGONS!" He drew his sword.

"Woah, WOAH!" I shouted, "It's fine, we made peace,"

Burp stumbled back and then spoke, "Made peace?!" He laughed, "Haha, I MUST be dead!"

"Nope," said Snotlout, and he punched Burp on the arm, "Not dead,"

Burp returned the punch, knocking Snotlout unconscious. Snotlout then woke up and yelled, "Wha- Wha- Where am I?"

Burp walked forward, fearful but soon sat on Sharptooth (a night fury we found, believe it or not) who buckled him of instantly.

"Woah, you have TWO night furies? They DO exist!" exclaimed Burp.

"This is Sharptooth," I said, who was growling at the stranger, "He and my dragon, Toothless, maybe the last night furies, ever,"

Burp nodded, "That's sad,"

He attempted to try and sit on Sharptooth who again, buckled him off, and then bared his fangs.

"WOAH!" I shouted, I tried to calm Sharptooth down, "It's OK, Sharp, it's fine, just let him on, OK?"

Sharptooth growled, then calmed down and let Burp on. He made sure, as we were flying, to fly as rough as he could, including diving into the sea and back out.

When we got back, Burp was soaking, and when we landed, he instantly fell off and vomited all over the grass.

"Eugh," we all said in unison. Even Ruffnut perked her eyes up at the sight.

Burp got up shakily and smiled pathetically, "I-I'm O-OK," before collapsing.

* * *

"Wah, wha-wha-whats-going-on?!" said Burp as Tuffnut unloaded a bucket of freezing cold water onto his head.

"HEY!" yelled Tuffnut, "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Astrid decided to wack Tuff on the head.

As Tuffnut shouted in agony, I showed Burp around the Academy, but what made me uncomfortable was that Sharptooth was growling something to Toothless, and once he finished, Toothless' ears went up, his eyes widened, and then his eyes sharpened. Night furies eyes only sharpened when they thought they were being threatened, like a cat. Toothless crouched and hissed whenever Burp got near, causing him to back of, "What's up with them?" he asked. I shrugged and told him I didn't know. As he walked forward, I looked at Toothless, who growled, then looked at Burp, and growled louder then looked back at me. His face had an obvious: _I don't trust this guy_ look, but I thought it was because the last shipwreck turned out to be an Outcast. I told Toothless that everything was alright, although I was suspicious of Burp, I thought off it as nothing.

The next day I was awoken by my dad again, "Hiccup, someone's broken in!" I rushed downstairs to see the door broken, and so was the furniture. I walked back to my room and saw the shelf I kept the Book of Dragons was gone! I couldn't believe it. I ran towards the other dragon riders who also had their houses broken into. I ran towards them and shouted, "Guys, the Book and Dragons has been stolen!" Then I saw Gobber wobbling towards us. Gobber let Burp stay at his place for the night.

"Hiccup, Burp's GONE!" he told me.

We jumped onto our dragons and got my dad to get a search done across the island.

A few hours later, my dad ran towards me, "Hiccup, one of our fastest boats is missing, BadsBreath couldn't find it when he was counting the boats!"

I turned towards the other dragon riders, "This is SO much like the Heather incident!" said Fishlegs.

"Well then, gang," I said, "Next stop… Outcast Island,"

* * *

We flew to Outcast Island, and sure enough, there was the missing boat at the harbor, and Burp was talking to Savage a few meters away. He was passing the Book of Dragons to Savage. On Burp's arm, there was a tattoo of the Outcast crest. After Savage flicked through the boat, he laughed, and handed Burp a sack. Burp put his hands into the sack a produced some gold coins. Then they shook hands and Burp walked with Savage into town. We silently landed onto Outcast land, were Sharptooth growled threateningly , and I whispered, "Sharptooth was right, Burp wasn't good after all, Alvin must have told Burp about the Book of Dragons!"

"So what are we going to do?" asked Astrid.

Sharptooth perked up and grunted.

"Let's show them a bit of night fury!" I said, "Sharptooth, follow us,"

Toothless and I shot down and shot at the feet of Burp, who jumped up in surprise, then grabbed the crossbow of the nearest Outcast and fired, narrowly missing me. Sharptooth jumped down with a shriek and blasted the crossbow out of Burp's hands. He then sent a of volley of six shots at the Outcast. He knocked Savage down with his tail, caught the book with his mouth then flew up to me and threw me the book.

"Yeah!" I yelled as we flew away. Then Burp scrambled up to his feet, grabbed the crossbow and shot it at Toothless, it missed and flew into the shoulder of Sharptooth, who screeched and plummeted down onto the ground in front of Astrid, who gasped.

"Sharptooth!" I yelled. I turned to Burp and fired a plasma blast. It sent him flying into other soliders, knocking them down. He got up in a daze, before collapsing unconscious. I flew down to Sharptooth. I studied his wound. The arrow seared a large cut in his shoulder, and the dragon was in agony. I quickly made a makeshift dragon-stretcher with materials I found in my satchel. We got each dragon to hold on to the stretcher, and lifted the poor dragon back to Berk.

* * *

When we got back, Sharptooth's eyes were closed. Toothless nuzzled him gently, and he opened his eyes weakly. Gothi came down from her house and looked at Sharptooth. She poured a mixture over Sharptooth's wound to relieve him of some pain. Then she used her staff to communicate by drawing pictures into the sand.

"He will survive as long as I can make a medicine that will fix the," Fishlegs translated, "Poison?"

Gothi pointed at the tip of the arrow, which had been dipped in poison. She carried on writing, "The medicine's ingredients aren't on Berk, however, they are on Deadland Island…" Fishlegs' face froze with fear. Deadland Island? It was full of dead grass, dead trees, you name it. It was rumoured to be inhabited by cannibal dragons. I looked up, "We HAVE to save Sharptooth, no matter what," I turned to Gothi, "How long does Sharptooth have till… You know," Gothi looked at the poison tip, then wrote in the sand.

Fishlegs looked at the drawings, and said, "The poison is deadly, and is fatal. It can be cured. Sharptooth has 10 days before he…" Fishleg's gulped.

I looked at the gang, who had devastated looks. Then I stood up, "Guys, WE are going to save Sharptooth, let's get ready," I looked at Gothi, "We'll go to Deadland Island, be ready for when we come back,"

Fishlegs gulped again, "If we ever come back,"

I put a determined face on, "We have to go back," then turned back to my friends, "We will be back…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please favourite the story if you haven't already done so! Any helpful reviews will be great, thanks! In the next story, Hiccup and the gang will be finding the ingredients for the medicine! Sort of like the episode, Eel Pox. Thanks for reading! Also, big thanks to le. pechi and Saphirabrightscale!**


End file.
